


From the Ridiculous to the Sublime

by jedi_penguin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/jedi_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not easy, going from best friends to lovers.  (Future fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ridiculous to the Sublime

They don’t make sense, and this worries Clyde. More than their basic ridiculousness, they’re WRONG, and that worries Clyde even more.

The outside observer would say that their friendship had never made sense—three kids from totally different social groups, with apparently nothing in common—but that outside observer would be wrong. They used to have an internal logic, shared experiences and a single leader. They fought aliens at night and giggled about it at school, and it all felt right. This, however…

The first problem, of course, is that Clyde thinks that he might be straight, and he knows for a fact that Maria is decidedly NOT. What does he want with another bloke and a single lesbian? And what in the hell is Maria getting from him and Luke? And yet…

The second problem is Luke. Even after ten years of life, he’s still so fucking innocent and naïve. He doesn’t understand what people mean by “sexual orientation,” and any explanation as to why it MATTERS just baffles him. Luke loves Maria, and he loves Clyde, and he just doesn’t get why that isn’t enough. Clyde knows better, but whenever he looks into Luke’s loving eyes, all his well-reasoned words disappear. It’s impossible to turn away from someone who adores you, especially when you care for that person far more than sanity should permit...

The third and biggest problem is Sarah Jane. Oh, not that she objects! She loves the idea that all her chicks are in one place, sharing a flat and looking out for each other. Clyde and Maria are hers and yet not hers; if they both settle down with Luke, then she’ll have everything. She might even ask them to call her “Mum” someday. No, the problem is that Maria wants Sarah Jane and always has, even though she knows that Sarah is far too decent to put a leg over her son’s best friend. Knowing that she can never have Sarah, Maria settles for Luke, and knowing that makes Clyde slightly nauseous. He’ll never call her on it, however, because deep down in his darkest desires, Clyde suspects that Maria isn’t the only one who wants Sarah Jane…

 _Luke kisses his neck with a cheek shaved as smooth as any girl, and Clyde wonders again whether straightness really matters._ They’re wrong for each other and wrong for Luke, and if Clyde was the self-sacrificing hero he’d always dreamt of being, he would have put a stop to this long ago. But he isn’t that guy, and he isn’t going anywhere. _Maria rubs her stubbly legs over Clyde’s cock, and the male/not-maleness of it all is dizzying._ Sensible or not, right or not, they’ll make it work. Clyde is never giving this up.


End file.
